<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This Cloud Around My Head (Won't Go Away) by LigressTheWolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592799">This Cloud Around My Head (Won't Go Away)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigressTheWolf/pseuds/LigressTheWolf'>LigressTheWolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Tears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:47:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigressTheWolf/pseuds/LigressTheWolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin Okumura never had any friends before. Then, Bon and the others said they were all friends.</p><p>Before they saw his flames and everyone left him alone again.</p><p> </p><p>Just a little build upon of the episode after the Campfire and Mephistos Hearing.<br/>TW: Suicidal thoughts, depression, violence</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kamiki Izumo &amp; Okumura Rin, Kuro &amp; Okumura Rin, Miwa Konekomaru &amp; Okumura Rin &amp; Shima Renzou &amp; Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji, Okumura Rin &amp; Okumura Yukio, Okumura Rin/Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji (hint)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This Cloud Around My Head (Won't Go Away)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rin Okumura never had any friends before. Then, Bon and the others said they were all friends. Before they saw his flames and everyone left him alone again.   Just a little build upon of the episode after the Campfire and Mephistos Hearing.<br/>
TW: Suicidal thoughts, depression, violence</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>THIS IS JUST UNTIL I ACTUALLY WRITE THE ONE-SHOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>